Ever Last, Never Last
by Hope Nightwar
Summary: This starts at the very end of the movie, when Jesse is at Winnie's grave. What if Winnie's great-grandaughter saw him there? What if Jesse falls in love all over again? What if this time, he can stay with her?


Ever Last, Never Last By: First Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!  
  
"Ow! Stupid thorn!" Casey Foster Jackson yelped as she ran into a bush of thorns. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm lost! There is probably nobody in this goddamn forest."  
  
She hit bushes aside violently as she made her way through the forest of Treegap. "Hey what's that?" she asked herself, seeing a tombstone and a boy right next to it. "Yo, person! You're trespassing here! This is private property!"  
  
The boy gave out a little gasp, and turned to look at her. Who he saw was beyond his belief. "W-Winnie?"  
  
"What? No, Casey." She said slowly, as if he were retarded.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same question!" she said rudely.  
  
He stood up to get a better look at her, then he turned back to the tombstone. "How is that possible." he said under his breath. Then he gasped, "Wait! Dose your name happen to be Jackson?"  
  
"Why yes it is, and dose your name happen to be juvie wannabe?" she asked.  
  
He gave a little snort, "No, it's Jesse. But are you related to the woman formally none as, Winnie Foster?"  
  
She took in a breath, and nodded as her response.  
  
"No wonder you look so much like her, you sure don't act much like her though." Jesse said.  
  
"And how would you know, she has been dead for about 30 years now. That was before I was born, and I assume that you were not born either." She said.  
  
"Why are you in the forest?" he said ignoring her last comment.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I was bored, so I decided to look around, I have never been in here before. But you shouldn't be asking me, I should be asking you."  
  
"Oh, I was just checking it out." He said.  
  
"Whatever, well it you will excuse me, I need to go get even more lost then I already am." With that, she turned and made her way.  
  
"Is history repeating itself or something? I can't believe this." He said to himself. "Hey Casey! You need somebody to help you out?"  
  
She turned, "How would you know the way out?"  
  
"Let's just say I have a talent for these things." He answered.  
  
As they walked on through the forest, somebody decided to go check on the spring, and he wasn't as free spirited as his brother. "I hope nobody has found this yet, that could mean disaster."  
  
When he heard some rustling in the bushes a few steps away he quickly hid the spring he was drinking from. "Who is there?"  
  
When the people reviled themselves, he recognized both of them. "Winnie! You drank the water! I can't believe you would do that!"  
  
"I don't know who you are, and I am NOT Winnie Foster! I am her great- granddaughter!" She almost yelled.  
  
Miles looked at her closely, "You're right, your not her."  
  
"Uh. yea Miles. This is Casey Jackson. She got lost in the woods, I was just leading her out." Jesse said.  
  
"You were just leading her out huh? Listen Jesse, she is better off getting lost. You know what happened last time!" Miles snapped.  
  
"Don't you think I know better then that, Miles?" Jesse scowled, even if he knew he was wrong. How was he not supposed to want to get to know Casey. She was Winnie's Great-Granddaughter.  
  
"You know I can here you." Casey said from behind Jesse.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry, Casey." Jesse said.  
  
"Jesse I know you better then just about everyone! And I know that if this person even has the same eyes as Winnie you are going to want to see her again." He said.  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about? Winnie died before any of you were born!" She spoke up.  
  
"Casey, I suggest you leave before you get hurt." Miles said harshly.  
  
"Fine! I will!" she said walking off into the direction that she and Jesse came from.  
  
Jesse watched her, "Um. maybe you should go the other way."  
  
She growled, "I knew that!" and stomped off.  
  
"Jesse, you are way over your head here! I had better not catch you with that girl, you could hurt her, or you could get hurt! Don't try to find her!" Miles concluded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n: Sorry it was so short! I have to go though! Please review! I am not going to write anymore before I get 3 reviews! Okay? I can't wait what happens next! Well yaz! R/R 


End file.
